


Hug

by 2cokebottles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hugs, I just think Mingyu would give such nice hugs, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Tsundere Lee Jihoon | Woozi, jigyu - Freeform, lee Jihoon the top you are, mingyu is seventeen's good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cokebottles/pseuds/2cokebottles
Summary: ~Images of their last night alone together flooded Mingyu’s mind and he squeezed Jihoon closer. Jihoon recalled the first time they’d ever hugged, the first time Mingyu had fully physically engulfed him. Jihoon had been surprised to find just how right and safe he felt in Mingyu’s arms. That feeling had only gotten stronger with every successive hug they’d shared. ~Jigyu just love to hug each other and also fuck.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 66





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self-indulgent scene inspired by thinking about how nice it must be to be hugged by Kim Mingyu, especially if one is around the same height as one Lee Jihoon. But also Jihoon is a top and Mingyu is a very good boy so I had to throw some of that in for shits and giggles. 
> 
> Thanks again to Rhian for editing, and especially for helping me, an lesbian, understand the mechanics of blow jobs hehe
> 
> I've had this drafted for over a year so it's nice to finally put it out there, I hope you like it!!

“Close the door behind you,” Jihoon reminded Mingyu gently. Mingyu made a small “oh” sound. A focused frown replaced his grin. He’d strode into Jihoon ’s apartment as soon as the door opened, too excited about their reunion to think about anything else. His smile quickly returned as he turned back to shut and lock the door. 

He was always happy to be a good boy. 

Jihoon smiled. He was endeared by Mingyu’s excitement more than he could ever be annoyed by momentary absent-mindedness. 

Mingyu turned back quickly, watching his hyung walk toward the bedroom. Jihoon was wearing black sweatpants and a cropped black T-shirt. Everything sat perfectly on his small, fit body. Everything moved just right as he walked. 

Mingyu’s stare smoldered as he noticed platinum in Jihoon ’s hair and the fresh undercut. His hand flexed as he remembered what that hair felt like last time, squeezed between his fingers.

Suddenly he realized that that had been a week and a half ago. He’d missed Jihoon.

He grinned and bounded across the room. 

Before Jihoon could register anything, Mingyu bent to grab him from behind. Almost a foot taller than Jihoon, Mingyu easily lifted him off the ground, nuzzling his face into Jihoon ’s neck.

Jihoon tensed at first, but then softened into the strong grip and heady scent of the man holding him. 

He’d missed Mingyu, too. 

He sighed, rolling his eyes and biting back a smile.

“Put me down, silly,” he chuckled. “Hug me properly!”

Mingyu set him down promptly and Jihoon turned to press his face into Mingyu’s broad chest. Mingyu closed his eyes, pressing his own face into Jihoon ’s hair. He breathed deeply, drinking in Jihoon ’s familiar scent. 

Images of their last night alone together flooded Mingyu’s mind and he squeezed Jihoon closer. Jihoon recalled the first time they’d ever hugged, the first time Mingyu had fully physically engulfed him. Jihoon had been surprised to find just how right and safe he felt in Mingyu’s arms. That feeling had only gotten stronger with every successive hug they’d shared.

They lingered like that for several moments, embracing fond memories as much as each other. With one final squeeze, Mingyu loosened his grip, kissing the top of Jihoon ’s head and stepping back. He trailed the tips of his fingers across Jihoon’s shoulders and down his chest before letting his hands fall to his sides again. Jihoon smiled warmly up at him and Mingyu grinned eagerly back.

“How are you, kiddo?” Jihoon’s voice, simultaneously soft and strong, aloof but attentive, had longa go become Mingyu’s favorite song. 

Mingyu bounced on his toes, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was a flimsy attempt to contain his excitement. He tried to keep his own voice steady as he replied “I’m really good...now.” His smile was small as he dipped his head to avoid Jihoon’s gaze. 

He didn’t see Jihoon lick his lips before responding in a quiet taunt, “You’ll be even better when I’m through with you.”

Mingyu’s head snapped up. He rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his delighted smile or blushing cheeks.

—

Jihoon sat on the edge of his bed, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands across his knee. He smirked as he watched Mingyu close the bedroom door. He hadn’t had to remind him again, not that he really would have minded. 

He let the memory of their reunion hug consume him fro a moment.

As the shortest in their friend group, Jihoon had built up strong defenses against being babied. Except with Mingyu. There was something about the way Mingyu was the largest of their friends but also the gentlest. Jihoon couldn’t resist him. He didn’t mind feeling cute or small with Mingyu. Sometimes, though Jihoon would never admit it out loud, he even liked feeling protected by him. Sometimes when Mingyu enveloped him with his large, tender body Jihoon relaxed into the idea that nothing could ever get to him there. Sometimes it felt good to feel small because he also felt safe. 

Sometimes.

Most of the time, he preferred feeling like the hyung he was. He had always felt a strong sense of protectiveness toward Mingyu, who was a veritable puppy in a tall man’s body. He liked being in charge in general, but with Mingyu it made him feel even more powerful. There was something exhilarating about dominating a much larger man. 

He had yet to tire of it, at the very least. 

Mingyu turned to Jihoon, seated and patiently watching him. Mingyu stopped abruptly, twisting his fingers together and chewing his lip. The watching made him prickle. It always always made him prickle. 

Everywhere.

Jihoon knew this, too, even though Mingyu had never verbalized it. He enjoyed watching Mingyu and knowing that he was causing him to squirm like that. 

He let his gaze slowly graze Mingyu’s tall frame before speaking. “I like your shirt.”

Mingyu beamed and Jihoon’s heart clenched. There was nothing in the world so beautiful to him as Mingyu’s unfiltered joy. His face, however, betrayed nothing.

“Minghao got it for me!” Mingyu said proudly. He’d been confident that their most fashionable friend had made a good choice for him, but he was also always happy to receive Jihoon’s praise. 

Jihoon ’s serious facade cracked slightly. “It looks really good on you.” His voice was quiet but there was a fond lilt to it as he let his eyes rove over Mingyu’s large frame once again.

Mingyu’s pulse quickened at the added praise. Jihoon didn’t give out ready compliments. Before Mingyu could sputter out an abundance of additional ‘thank yous’ however Jihoon continued in a firm voice: “Take it off.”

His voice was sharp but affectionate and the abrupt change affected them both. Mingyu became half-hard at the order, and Jihoon at the way Mingyu’s eyes widened and his face turned entirely red once again. 

Quickly recovering, Mingyu smirked, cocking his head to one side. Jihoon was in charge but Mingyu knew he had power of his own. He kept his eyes on Jihoon ’s face as he lifted the hem of his T-shirt one handed, sliding it up his torso with a dangerous slowness.

Jihoon ’s eyes flicked rapidly between Mingyu’s abs and face, taking in taut muscle, aroused breathing, and thick, parted lips. He uncrossed and recrossed his legs. His pulse quickened. 

Mingyu dropped the shirt to the floor, shaking his hair out of his eyes and shifting his weight to one side. His jeans rode low, showing the rise and fall of his pelvic bone as it dipped into his pants. Jihoon’s eyes slid down past the hem of the dark denim to the obvious bulge at the crotch. His mouth watered.

Mingyu watched Jihoon’s eyes closely as he undid his pants’ button and slowly slid them down. He was waiting for the moment when Jihoon realized Mingyu wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

He nearly lost it when Jihoon’s mouth popped open in surprise. Jihoon recovered, closing his mouth and swallowing hard. This time Mingyu didn’t miss Jihoon licking his lips and the sight was enough to make his cock fully hard. 

He delicately stepped out of his pants and let his hands hang at his side somewhat awkwardly. To put them anywhere else would obscure Jihoon’s view.

And he wanted Jihoon to look at him. He wanted Jihoon to look at him like he was currently looking at him for as long as possible. 

“You’re already ready for me,” Jihoon said evenly.

“Yes sir,” was Mingyu’s gruff reply. They shared a fiery, conspiring look.

Jihoon licked his lips again, eyes locked onto Mingyu’s erection. “Touch yourself,” he ordered. 

Mingyu hand grasped his cock obediently. He kept his eyes on Jihoon’s face as he stroked, hardly blinking as he took in every micro-expression he could find there. 

Adrenaline coursed through him and he felt his knees and hands tremble. Being exposed to Jihoon like this made him feel both vulnerable and alive. His cheeks burned and part of him wanted to turn away, to hide. There was no time for embarrassment, however, when Jihoon was looking at him like he wanted to devour him whole. Even when it overwhelmed him completely, there was little he loved more than being watched by Jihoon. 

Jihoon stood and quickly removed his own clothes, all the while watching Mingyu stroke himself. 

“Good boy.” Mingyu groaned at Jihoon’s gravelly approval.

Jihoon was naked now, and where others might feel vulnerable, he felt even more confident. He broke the space between them, kissing the middle of Mingyu’s chest. His lips were tender, unlike his hand that replaced Mingyu’s, stroking his cock firmly.

He walked backward, leading Mingyu toward the bed by his dick.

“Sit.”

Mingyu did as he was told, lips hanging open. Jihoon bent to capture them with his own, grasping the back of Mingyu’s head and kissing him hard. When they pulled apart a moment later they were both panting.

Jihoon knelt, settling onto his knees and spreading Mingyu’s confidently. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered to the glistening tip of Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu couldn’t help but giggle.

Jihoon’s eyes snapped up, wicked. “You think that’s funny?” he growled before taking a deep breath and taking the long cock all the way into his mouth.

Jihoon gagged a little when the cock hit the back of his throat. Mingyu gasped loudly. His head flung back, eyes slamming shut, his body overcome by the sensation of Jihoon’s hot, wet mouth surrounding him.

Jihoon slid slowly back up and released him, placing a light kiss on the tip. “I told you I missed you,” he chuckled. 

“Fuck...” Mingyu whispered, eyes fluttering open. 

Jihoon was fully hard now, too, his own hard dick bumping gently against the side of the bed.

He placed a lazy hand on it, easing the tension in his own erection slightly as he spread his lips around Mingyu’s once again.

He moved up and down, pacing himself to Mingyu’s breathing. He paused only long enough to listen to Mingyu groan in frustration, and sped up to listen to his breath accelerate and grow ragged.

Mingyu’s hand found the back of Jihoon’s hair, gripping it lightly but allowing Jihoon to control the pace as always. 

Jihoon pulled his mouth off after a few minutes, his eyes meeting Mingyu’s. Mingyu’s eyes were glassy and vacant, a fondly familiar sight. Jihoon smiled and let his free hand replace his mouth on Mingyu’s cock. He watched Mingyu’s face closely, taking in the undisguised disappointment at losing Jihoon ’s mouth, and the way Mingyu’s chest shuddered as he struggled to breathe steadily. 

“Turn over.”

The disappointment in Mingyu’s face was instantly replaced by eagerness. The eagerness Jihoon was secretly weak for. Mingyu flipped onto his stomach, bending over the side of the bed to present his ass. 

Jihoon reached for the bottle on his bedside table, bending to kiss Mingyu’s shoulder.

“You’re always such a good boy for me Gyu,” he muttered as he poured lube into his palm. “And all good boys deserve to be rewarded.”

  
  



End file.
